


gυιℓту † ¢σηѕ¢ιєη¢є

by HimitsuNoSenshi



Category: own work - Fandom
Genre: Freundschaft, Humor, Liebe, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Outing, Romantik
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuNoSenshi/pseuds/HimitsuNoSenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natürliche Auslese ist doch eine super Sache. Denkt sich auch Mike, denn als sein bester Freund ihm vor den Kopf donnert, das er schwul ist und zudem noch ausgerechnet auf ihn steht, macht er kurzen Prozess und bricht den Kontakt ab. Mit Homos hat er nichts am Hut, ob bester Freund oder nicht. Mit Alkohol und ein bisschen Gras hier und da lässt sich darüber doch schnell hinweg kommen, doch bekanntlich kommt mit dem Ethanol auch das schlechte Gewissen durch und das hat nun mal seinen ganz eigenen Kopf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. - Prolog -

**Author's Note:**

> Mahlzeit Moin!
> 
> Mit Guilty Conscience startet wohl mein erstes Slash Projekt im Bereich Prosa.  
> Mich würde vorerst mal interessieren, ob denn überhaupt Interesse an der Geschichte besteht...also BITTE sagt mir Bescheid, wenn sie gefällt, weil ich mir sonst nicht die Mühe mache auf Druck weiter zu schreiben und mich erst mal anderen Projekten widme ._.
> 
> Also dann viel Spaß beim lesen!  
> Es grüßt  
> Himitsu^^

_-Prolog-_

 

♦  
Ich wusste, ich sollte das nicht tun. Ich mache es trotzdem. Allein schon aus Prinzip.  
Ich kann förmlich beobachten, wie die Gesichtszüge des Jungen entgleisen, dem ich hier gerade eine irre Show abliefere. Den meisten Menschen würde er jetzt leidtun, aber nicht mir.

Auch auf die Entfernung kann ich nur zu gut die Sommersprossen sehen, die sich auf der blassen Haut breit machen, dass in den verschiedenen Farben der Scheinwerfer aufleuchtet und den verschleierten Blick aus den intensiven grünen Augen unter den Curryhaaren.  
Ebenso die zu großen Sachen, die an seinem schlaksigen Körper wirken, wie Bettlaken und die verkrampfte Faust in der Tasche seiner schwarzen verwaschenen Jeans.

Was für ein Idiot. Ich senke meine Augenlider, sodass ich ihn durch den noch so eben vorhandenen Spalt beobachten kann und konzentriere mich ein bisschen mehr auf das Geschehen vor mir. bzw. in meinem Mund. Das Mädchen unmittelbar vor mir küsst so schrecklich, dass ich mich frage, warum ich diese ganze Lapalie überhaupt gestartet habe. Sie schiebt mir nass ihre Zunge in den Mund und ich habe das Gefühl in ihrer Sabber zu ertrinken. Die Haare sind so blond, dass es mich nicht wundern würde, hätte ihr das ganze Bleichmittel das Gehirn weggeätzt.  
Ihre Hände begrapschen mich ungeniert und ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie sich mehr erhofft, als sie von mir bekommen wird, aber es tut mir nicht Leid für sie.

Provokant schiebe ich ihr trotzdem eine Hand unter das Shirt, fühle ihren kleinen Busen und fasse ihr an den Arsch.  
Scheinbar zeigt das seine Wirkung, denn die Finger des Jungen verkrampfen sich schlagartig um das Glas in seiner Hand. Es wäre nicht wirklich verwunderlich, wenn es gleich zerspringen würde.

Wer dieser Junge ist?

Nun, er ist mein bester Freund. Oder war es zumindest mal, bis er versucht hat, mir den Schwanz zu lutschen und gesagt hat ich wäre mehr für ihn, als ein Freund. Ich habe ihn aus meiner Wohnung geschmissen.

So einfach kann' s gehen.

Mit solchen Leuten will ich nichts zu tun haben.

Ich trenne mich langsam von dem Mädchen vor mir, denn langsam geht mir der klebrige Himbeergeschmack ihres Lipglosses wirklich auf den Sack.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich ihn ohnehin gerade weg gehen, also hätte diese Aktion sowieso keinen Sinn mehr.  
Ich atme fast schon erleichtert aus und kann endlich wieder richtig Luft holen, ohne dabei gleich an herumfliegenden Schminkpartikeln zu ersticken.

Die Musik kommt mir so unendlich laut vor und die Lichter der PA-Anlage sind so dermaßen wirr, dass ich glaube ich gehe darin unter, aber wenigstens muss ich so das Gelaber von dem Kussmonstrum nicht ertragen. Hier ein Nicken und da ein kurzes Handwedeln, damit sie denkt ich höre ihr zu und schon ist sie zufrieden. Frauen sind so einfach gestrickt.

Ich muss unweigerlich grinsen.

Und dann lasse ich sie stehen.  
♦


	2. Meinen Schwanz bekommt der nicht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mahlzeit Moin Crew!
> 
> Hier ist das §1. Zugegebenermaßen ist der Prolog tatsächlich ein wenig zu kurz, um sich ein Bild machen zu können.  
> Ich hab beschlossen einfach ein Kapitel hinterher zu werfen, damit der Prolog da nicht so nichtssagend stehen bleibt ._.
> 
> Aye, §2 ist auch fast fertig!  
> Ich kann euch gleich sagen, dass wenn ich hier jetzt was von regelmäßigen Uploads labere, ich euch nachher enttäuschen muss, weil ich das einfach wirklich noch nie so richtig eingehalten habe. Ich will nicht auf Druck schreiben müssen, da ich denke das ein etwas länger dauerndes, aber gutes Kap doch besser ist als ein hingeschmiertes schnell hoch geladenes, oder nicht? ;)
> 
> Also viel Spaß beim lesen!

_§1 - Meinen Schwanz bekommt der nicht._

 

♦  
Meine Sonnenbrille rutscht mir fast von der Nase, als ich mich vornüber beuge und mein Handy vom Boden aufhebe.  
Der Gartenstuhl knarzt bedenklich unter meiner Bewegung und die erhitzten Steine brennen unter meinen nackten Fußsohlen. Einige schwarze Haarsträhnen fallen mir verloren vor die Augen und die lange schwarze Hose rutscht nach oben, bis sie den Blick auf meine blassen Knöchel frei gibt.

Ich seufze leise und lehne mich wieder im Stuhl zurück. Mein Rücken schmerzt noch von dem Skateboardsturz gestern und meine Hände tippen gedankenverloren auf dem Display meines zugegebenermaßen etwas veralteten Smartphones herum.

Das Geräusch von Schuhen auf Kies lässt mich aufhören und den Kopf leicht drehen.  
Es gibt genau zwei Menschen, die ungefragt einfach in meinen Garten kommen. Meine Mutter und Bailey. Meine Mutter ist im Kurzurlaub an der Nordsee. Es bleiben also nicht viele Möglichkeiten, es sei denn der alte Knacker von Nebenan wird jetzt dreist.

Natürlich ist es nicht der alte Knacker von Nebenan. Die leise aber dunkle Stimme würde ich überall wieder erkennen. Schließlich kenne ich sie seit vielen Jahren.

„Hey“, kommt es leise von schräg hinter mir.

„Was willst du hier?“, pampe ich ihn an, ohne mich auch nur umzudrehen.

„Reden.“

„Worüber?“ Vielleicht klingt meine Stimme ein wenig gereizter, als sie eigentlich sollte. Allerdings bringt mich pseudo Freundlichkeit auch nicht weiter.

„Das weißt du genau.“

„Da gibt es nichts mehr zu reden“, brumme ich und konzentriere mich wieder auf mein Handy, „Und jetzt verschwinde.“

Wenn ich erwartet hätte, dass ich gleich Schritte höre, die wieder über den Kiesweg zur Straße laufen, wäre ich enttäuscht worden. Gut, dass ich es besser wusste. Es war klar, dass er nicht so einfach aufgibt. Das war schon immer seine Stärke. Er geht einem einfach so lange auf die Eier, bis man entnervt aufgibt. Das ist eine Eigenschaft, die er mit vielen meiner Ex-Freundinnen gemeinsam hat.

Es ist wohl Schicksal, dass er mit einem Mädchennamen gestraft ist. Kein Wunder, dass aus ihm ein Schwanzlutscher geworden ist.

„Bitte, Mike, lass es mich erklären.“ Der weinerliche Unterton in seiner Stimme lässt mich die Augen verdrehen. Was hat er an verschwinde nicht verstanden?

„Wie schon gesagt“, presse ich genervt hervor, „da gibt es nichts zu erklären. Du bist eine Schwuchtel und ich hab dir nichts mehr zu sagen.“

„Mike, ich -“

„Verpiss dich. Runter von meinem Grundstück!“ Vielleicht hätte ich nicht so laut sprechen sollen. Ich kann fast sehen, wie sich die sensationsgeilen Omas und Opas die Nasen an ihren verstaubten Fensterscheiben platt drücken, um zu sehen, wer es wagt die heilige Mittagsruhe zu stören.

„Du kannst mich doch jetzt nicht einfach wieder weg schicken, ich meine -“

„Doch, kann ich, siehst du ja.“

„Wie kannst du nur so ein Arschloch sein?“

„Ich habe dich nicht darum gebeten dich in mich zu verlieben, also sag mir nicht, dass ich ein Arschloch bin. Du bist hier ja wohl das größere Arschloch, wenn du meinst plötzlich Schwänze zu lutschen.“

„Ich hab es mir doch nicht ausgesucht!“

Er steht mittlerweile neben mir, sieht mich mit zu Fäusten geballten Händen mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Verzweiflung an und ich starre auf mein Handy.  
Seine geschrienen Worte hallen von den glatten Mauern des Hauses wieder und hinterlassen ihre ganz eigene Wirkung. Plötzlich wirkt es unnatürlich still.

Ich erwidere nichts, tippe beiläufig auf meinem Handy herum, als würden wir uns über das Wetter unterhalten und hebe lediglich eine Augenbraue.

„Fein“, sagt er, dreht sich um und verlässt endlich meinen Garten.

Zurück bleibt das trotzige Männchen in meinem Kopf und füllt erfolgreich die Leere die dort entstanden ist, als er mich so verzweifelt angesehen hat.

 

*

 

Mein iPod ist heute Morgen kaputt gegangen, die Spülmaschine hat einen Defekt und das Bügeleisen ist mir vor zehn Minuten auf den Fuß gefallen, weswegen ich nun hier sitze und ein Kühlakku auf meinen großen Zeh presse. Es ist fast schon Klischeehaft, dass ich in den letzten Tagen nur noch Pech habe. Ich könnte schwören, das ist Karma, oder der hinterfotzige Idiot im Himmel, der Spaß daran hat Scheiße auf mich regnen zu lassen, weil ich gesündigt habe.

Mein Handy fängt an zu vibrieren, weswegen ich es beinahe fallen lasse, weil ich mich so erschrocken habe.  
Ich starre das Display an. Es ist Eric. Ein Kollege vom Handball, mit dem ich ab und zu mal was unternehme. Ich nehme den Anruf an und schalte das Handy auf Lautsprecher.

„Hast du heute noch was vor?“, fragt er direkt und unvermittelt. Eric ist niemand, der lange labert, sondern sofort sagt, was er will. Manchmal stößt er Menschen damit zwar vor den Kopf, aber das scheint ihm egal zu sein. Soll er machen, was er für richtig hält.  
„Nee. Kommst du her? Oder in die Stadt?“, murmle ich leise und werde durch das Pochen meines Zehs daran erinnert, dass ich gar nicht hier weg kann. „Hör mal, du musst her kommen. Mir ist ein schwerer Karton auf den Fuß gefallen, ich kann nicht gehen.“ Gelogen, ich weiß, aber schwerer Karton klingt eindeutig männlicher, als Bügeleisen.

„Sicher, bin gegen sieben da und hab Bier dabei.“  
„Geht klar.“

So verlaufen die meisten unserer Gespräche, bevor er in der Leitung knackt und Erics rauchige Stimme verschwunden ist.

Ich werfe einen Blick auf die Uhrzeit und registriere, dass mir noch etwas mehr als eine halbe Stunde bleibt, um hier alles irgendwie wie Öffentlichkeitstauglich zu machen. Der Stress mit Bailey hat mich so eingenommen, dass ich meine Hausarbeit habe schleifen lassen.  
Überall liegen Socken herum und eigentlich hätte ich auch längst staubsaugen müssen. Ich entscheide, dass es wichtiger ist, dass meine durch geschwitzen Trainingssocken verschwinden und lasse den Staubsauger weiter im Abstellraum zu stauben.

Als ich fertig bin die gesamte Dreckwäsche wegzuräumen, humpelnd, wie man anmerken sollte, ist der Wäschekorb voll und meine Zeit fast rum.  
Die paar Minuten, die mir noch bleiben suche ich nach einer Tüte Chips, die ich schließlich verkümmert im Wandschrank finde.

Als es klingelt quäle ich mich zur Tür und öffne sie. Eric lächelt mich schaden freudig an und mustert meinen geschwollenen Fuß.  
„Na du Krüppel? Alles fit im Schritt?“

Ich bringe ein mehr oder weniger schiefes Lächeln zustande und nicke nur leicht.  
„Bei dir?“

„Jo, wie man' s nimmt, Alter. Emily hat Schluss gemacht, also nicht mehr viel mit Schritt.“

„Oh“, bringe ich hervor und weiß nicht so recht, was ich dazu sagen soll. „Tut mir Leid für dich, Mann.“

„Ach, halb so wild. Ich hätte auch bald Schluss gemacht. Die ging mir auf die Eier mit ihrer Eifersucht.“

Ich nicke wieder und grinse wissend. Das war bei mir auch oft Grund genug, um meine Freundinnen abzuschießen.  
„Hm.“ Er sagt dazu nichts und eine kleine Pause entsteht, die ich dazu nutze, um es mir auf der Couch gemütlich zu machen, ohne, dass mein Fuß wie wild vor sich hin pocht.

„Film?“, durchdringt schließlich Erics raue Stimme die Stille, während er das Sixpack Bier auf den Tisch vor uns stellt.  
„Expendables?“, frage ich nach und er grinst kurz, bevor er den ersten und definitiv besten Teil aus dem Regal an der Wand nimmt und sie in die PS3 einlegt.  
Dann schnappt er sich den Controller und lässt sich mit einem Meter Abstand neben mir auf das Sofa fallen.  
Ich greife nach zwei Flaschen des kühlen Biers, öffne sie mit den Zähnen und reiche sie Eric, der sie dankend annimmt, dann mit mir anstößt und direkt einen großen Schluck daraus nimmt.

„Wie kommt' s eigentlich, dass du an einem Donnerstagabend Zeit hast? Ist das nicht normalerweise dein Zockerabend mit deinem Ehemann?“

Ich schnaube und verziehe angewidert das Gesicht. „Wir haben uns scheiden lassen“, sage ich und murmle ein „Scheiß Schwuchtel“ hinterher.

„Warum? Ist irgendwas passiert?“

„Seine Sexualität ist passiert. Aber das ist ja nicht mal das Beste. Die Schwuchtel steht auch noch auf mich.“

„Bitte was?“, ungläubig lachend stellt Eric sein Bier ab und sieht mich mit großen Augen an. „Der is echt schwul? Verdammt. Und dabei sollten die ganzen Homowitze doch nur Spaß sein, Mann.“  
Er legt eine Hand an die Wange und zieht damit die eine Hälfte seines Gesichts leicht herunter. Es sieht wirklich zu komisch aus, aber mir ist nicht nach lachen.  
„Naja, das erklärt zumindest, warum er mir die ganzen Weiber überlassen hat und warum er immer so dermaßen enge Hosen tragen musste.“ Er lächelt schief und lässt die Hand auf das Polster fallen. „Man, der is wirklich n Schwanzlutscher, ich raffs nicht.“ Dann verzieht auch er das Gesicht. „Scheiße, ich hab aus demselben Becher getrunken, wie er, damit hab ich dann vielleicht indirekt- nee, bah das stell ich mir nicht vor.“

Eric schüttelt den Kopf. „Wie hat er dir das eigentlich gesagt, hat er dich auf n Date eingeladen oder so?“, jetzt fängt er wieder an zu kichern. Der Typ ist ganz schön launisch.  
„Nee du, da hätte ich ja nicht mitgemacht. Ich sitz so total nichtsahnend neben ihm und zocke CoD und da haut er das plötzlich raus. Alter, ich dachte erst das wär n Scherz, hab voll gelacht, bis ich dann mitbekommen habe, dass er nicht mit lacht. Tja, und da meint er dann von wegen, dass er auf mich steht, verwirrende Gefühle, dass er das ja auch nicht wollen würde und bla bla. Alles nur dumme Ausreden“, erkläre ich mit spöttischer Stimme und nippe an meinem Bier. Nicht mal das schmeckt so gut, wie sonst.

Eric brummt irgendwas und wendet sich dann dem Fernseher zu, auf dem gerade der Vorspann vorbei ist.

„Was ein Idiot“, murmelt er vor sich hin, trinkt sein Bier bis zu Hälfte leer und schmeißt sich einen Chip in den Mund.

Den ganzen Film über verlieren wir kein Wort mehr über Bailey und das ist auch besser so. Er ist der Letzte, über den ich momentan reden oder nachdenken will.

Während Silvester Stellone und Jason Statham Menschen abballern, wie in einem Egoshooter, habe ich meine drei Flaschen Bier schon auf und suche im Kühlschrank verzweifelt nach mehr.  
Ich finde kein Bier. Dafür eine Flasche Wodka und zwei angefangene Flaschen Jägermeister. Mir scheint der Abend perfekt, um die endlich mal zu leeren.

Ich schleppe also eine Flasche Jägermeister und den Wodka mit zwei Gläsern ins Wohnzimmer, in dem immer noch Eric auf den Fernseher starrt und begeistert grinst, als ich das Tablett auf dem Tisch abstelle.

Das Ergebnis des Abends ist, dass ich keinen Alkohol mehr habe und das ich mit Eric grölend auf dem Sofa liege und über mich mit ihm über Homos lustig mache.

„Und weisse, die sin nämlich auch voll scheiße, weil es is ja voll dämlich, nem anderen Kerl den Schwanz zu lutschen, mega eklig, sag ich dir.“

„Ach hasse schon ma gemacht?“, kichere ich vor mich hin.

„Nee, du, ich doch nich, aber son Kollege, der war betrunkn und dann is wohl passiert. Er sagt, mega widerlich und so nie wieder“, erzählt er tot ernst, bevor er anfängt laut zu lachen.  
„Voll schwul eh.“

„Ja, aber echt. Wie komm n der auf so Ideen. Voll peinlich.“ Die Flusen auf dem Kissen neben mir find ich irgendwie mega interessant.

„Hmmmm“, brummt Eric, dann schließt der die Augen und schnarcht leise. Mich interessiert das herzlich wenig. Wenn sich die Welt schon dreht, dann soll sie es richtig tun, denke ich, trinke den letzten zugegebenermaßen recht großen Schluck aus meinem Glas und brabbel weiter vor mich hin.

„Weissu Eric, ich bin voll froh, dass ich dich hab, ey. Wenn Bailey meint er muss Schwänze lutschen, dann is er mir egaaaal. Voll egal, sach ich dir. Widerlich. Mein Schwanz bekommt er nich, dass sach ich dir. Nee nee. Ich kauf mir Stahlunterhosen, wenn der mich nich in Ruhe lässt.“

Meine Augen werden schwerer und ich kralle mich in mein Kissen, bevor die Welt kippt und ich die plötzlich aufkommende Übelkeit spüre. „Boah, alter, mir' s schlecht.“

Bis zum Klo habe ich es nicht geschafft, und habe einfach quer über meine Schuhe gekotzt. Ich klopfe mir auf die Schulter für diese Leistung. Meine Converse wären damit offiziell getauft und bereit für die Tonne.

_Bravo._  
♦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Aye, das war's erstmal.  
> Also ich warte dann auf eure Meinungen. Und bitte nehmt es Mike nicht übel, dass er so ist, wie er halt eben ist. Er kann ja nichts dafür xD
> 
> Es kann gut passieren, dass die Kapitel mit der Zeit länger werden. Momentan bin ich ja noch am Austesten welche genaue Richtung die Story nehmen wird ;)
> 
> Es grüßt ein verschlafenes  
> Himitsu^^


	3. §2 - Abseits im Diesseits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guten Tag Crew!
> 
> Ich bin ein ungeduldiger Mensch und wenn ich ein Kapitel fertig habe, kann ich nicht lange warten bis ich es hoch lade, auch wenn ich eigentlich vor hatte, es erst nach einer Woche zu tun.  
> Durchhaltevermögen und so *räusper*.
> 
> Aye, hier ist also doch schon §2. Das einzige Problem ist jetzt, dass ich in zwei Tagen in den Urlaub fahre und dann erst einmal nichts mehr hoch laden kann, glaube ich. Ich werd trotzdem versuchen noch ein paar Seiten zu tippen, dass sollte eigentlich klappen.
> 
> Also viel Spaß beim Lesen und nicht vergessen, dass Deutschland ein Land ist, in dem es erlaubt ist offen seine Meinung zu schreiben ;) Dieses Recht sollte man wahrnehmen!
> 
> Es grüßt ein Kaffee schlürfendes  
> Himitsu^^

_§2 - Abseits im Diesseits_

 

♦  
Am berühmten Morgen danach, wache ich verdreht und mit einem wummerden Schädel auf der Couch auf, wobei ich nicht einmal weiß, wie ich dort hin gekommen bin.  
Wieder einmal erinnere ich mich schmerzlich daran, dass ich nicht mehr so viel trinken sollte und verwerfe den Gedanken direkt wieder, da ich genau weiß, dass ich mich ja doch nicht daran halte.

Die Übelkeit ist, wie ich beim Versuch mich hinzusetzen bemerke, immer noch nicht komplett weg auch meine Motivation für irgendwas lässt gehörig auf sich warten.

Einen halben Meter neben mir liegt Eric mit geöffneten Mund und Sabber am Kinn. Einen Arm irgendwie komisch unter seinem Kopf platziert und den anderen um ein Kissen geklammert, dass er an seine Brust presst. Mit den angewinkelten Beinen ähnelt er einem kleinen Kind. Sehr attraktiv, denke ich spöttisch und grinse vorsichtig. Meine Finger wandern zu meiner Schläfe und massieren sie leicht. Bringt nichts, außer Anstrengung und noch mehr Übelkeit.

Resigniert stöhne ich auf und sehe mich ganz vorsichtig im Wohnzimmer um. Na super, denke ich und betrachte die PS3, die aus dem Regal gefallen sein muss, warum auch immer, die überall herum liegenden Papierschnipsel und das umgekippte Glas auf dem Tisch.

Neben der Pfütze liegen zwei aufgerauchte Tüten von denen nur noch der Filter übrig ist.

Scheint ja super gelaufen zu sein.

Verschlafen tippe ich Eric an den Kopf, doch bis auf ein Nicken verursacht das nicht.  
„Eric“, versuche ich es schmerzlich murmelnd. Natürlich wacht er nicht auf. Ich lasse mich wieder komplett auf die Polster sinken. Ich sollte einfach hier liegen bleiben und nie wieder aufstehen, bis Bailey an die Tür klopft, weil ich verschollen- ach nee, den gibt’s ja nicht mehr. Ich Dummkopf.

Ich kann nicht verhindern, dass ich leicht melancholisch an unsere Zeit zurück denke, bevor mir klar wird, was ich da tue und ganz schnell wieder versuche Eric wach zu rütteln.

Hat nicht funktioniert. Ich schaue auf die Uhr und ignoriere dann gekonnt, dass es schon halb zwölf ist und wir zwei eigentlich jetzt in der Uni sitzen müssten. Einen Tag zu schwänzen wird uns schon nicht umbringen.  
Ich seufze leise, schwinge dann doch meine Beine über den Rand des Sofas, über den sie eigentlich ohnehin schon hingen und versuche möglichst heil zur Toilette zu kommen. Man sollte meinen, nach gestern Abend sollte nichts mehr in meinem Magen sein, aber scheinbar sieht mein Magen das etwas anders.

Diesmal schaffe ich es wenigstens wirklich bis zur Schüssel und kotze mir die Seele aus dem Leib. Allein schon, weil ich die Sauerei im Flur gesehen habe.

Ich könnte mich für meine eigenen Dummheit umbringen. Ausgerechnet die Converse. Ich schüttel über mich selbst den Kopf und gleich darauf wird mir wieder übel. Scheinbar bin ich jetzt doch mal alles los und reier nur noch Galle ins Klowasser.  
Sehr appetitlich.

Nachdem ich zehn Minuten mein Werk von gestern Nacht betrachtet habe, stellt sich Eric schlaftrunken neben mich und schaut angeekelt auf die wohl nicht mehr zu gebrauchenden Schuhe.

„Alter, was ist gestern passiert?“, fragt er heiser und deutet unmissverständlich auf den Boden und das Wohnzimmer.

„Keine Ahnung, Mann. Ich weiß nur noch Gras und Alkohol. Aber nach dem ersten Joint hört meine Erinnerung auf.“ Ich halte mir den Schädel und schließe die Augen. „Mann, Partys mit Verlusten sind nur lustig, wenn man nicht der Gastgeber ist.“

Eric nickt zustimmend und schlürft dann in das Bad. „Alter, was hast du hier drin gemacht?!“, ertönt auch sogleich die angeekelte Stimme aus dem Raum.

„Gereiert“, erkläre ich trocken und schmeiße die Tür hinter ihm zu.

 

*

 

Vor etwa zwanzig Minuten hat Eric sich dann doch verpisst, mit der Ausrede, er müsse noch ein paar Dinge erledigen.  
Natürlich hat er nicht mit aufgeräumt und so bleibt die ganze Drecksarbeit wieder an mir alleine hängen.

Ich schnaube und mache mich erst einmal daran die leeren Flaschen weg zu räumen. Das Altglas müsste ich dringend mal wieder raus bringen. Noch mehr Arbeit.

Irgendwann zwischen Grasüberreste beseitigen und Boden wischen finde ich dann mein Handy unterm Sofa und stelle fest, dass ich tatsächlich keine neue Nachricht von Bailey habe. Wahrscheinlich hat der Trottel doch mal kapiert, dass ich, egal wie oft er schreibt, ihm nicht antworten werde.

Irgendwo in meinem Kopf denke doch, dass es irgendwie schade ist. Wir hätten so tolle Freunde sein können. Bis zum Tod. Aber er hat es kaputt gemacht. Warum muss er auch eine Schwuchtel sein? Idiot. Ich seufze, schon wieder.

Ich stelle wieder einmal fest, dass man sich doch einsamer vorkommt, wenn der Kollege aus der eigenen Bude verschwindet und man plötzlich diese ganze Stille um sich hat. 

Plötzlich höre ich überdeutlich das Tropfen des Wasserhahns aus der Küche und das Gerumpel aus der Wohnung über mir.  
Ich hoffe inständig das es nicht das ist, was ich denke das es ist.  
Wäre ich gläubig, würde ich jetzt zu diesem Pisser da oben beten, er möge machen, dass es aufhört.

 

*

Als ich meine Augen wieder aufmache und mich an meinem Schreibtisch wieder finde, muss ich feststellen, dass ich tatsächlich ganze zwei Stunden geschlafen habe. Ich bin wohl doch über meinen Bewerbungen eingepennt.  
Dieser beschissene Job bei dem Imbiss um die Ecke geht mich schon seit einigen Wochen richtig auf den Sack. Mein Chef ist ein eiskaltes Arschloch und meine Mitarbeiter haben sich gegen Studenten verschworen.  
Die Pläne sind nie rechtzeitig fertig und so muss ich immer spontan umplanen, auch wenn mir das so gar nicht zu sagt.

Mein Handy vibriert in meiner Hosentasche und ich bemerke erst jetzt, dass meine Mutter mich drei Mal angerufen hat.  
Verdammter Mist, jetzt muss die mir auch noch auf die Nerven gehen. Haben die eigentlich alle nichts besseres zu tun?

Ich rufe gezwungenermaßen zurück, weil sie mich ja sonst eh nicht in Ruhe lässt, bis sie meine Stimme gehört hat.

Sie wollte irgendwas mit Arbeit und Uni und was weiß ich, ich habe nur so halb zu gehört, da ich eindeutig andere Sorgen habe, als meine Mutter bei ihrem wöchentlichen Sorgen-Telefonat zu zu hören. Das fällt mir spätestens dann auf, als ich das Spinnennest in der oberen Ecke meiner Garderobe sehe.

Ich hasse Spinnen.

Und ich hasse es, wenn meine Mutter erst nach einer Stunde Ruhe gibt.

Ich bin deprimiert.

Mir wurde mitgeteilt, dass ich den Job, auf den ich mich vorletzte Woche beworben habe nicht bekommen habe. Ich halte den aufgerissenen Brief in meinen Händen und lasse mich erschöpft auf das Sofa fallen. Eigentlich habe ich heute noch nichts getan, von dem ich hätte erschöpft sein können, aber meine Laune ist so dermaßen im Keller, dass es mich wundert das ich noch über meinem Low Level schwebe. Wenn auch nur knapp.

Mein Low Level ist der von mir selbst erfundene Begriff für den Zeitpunkt kurz vor meinem totalen Gefühlsausbruch. Es kam schon vor, dass ich Möbel zerstört habe, mein Skateboard musste mehr als einmal dran glauben und ein einziges Mal habe ich mich einfach auf den Boden geschmissen und naja- geheult. Schwache Leistung.

Gerade ist mein Low Level noch etwa zwei schlechte Nachrichten entfernt, schätze ich und ich hoffe inständig, dass es heute nicht so weit kommt.

Die Sache von letztens hat ein ganz schönes Loch in meine Skala gerissen. Fick dich, Bailey.  
Jetzt Allerdings werde ich erst mal mich ficken. Zugegebenermaßen klang das gerade ziemlich -awkward. Ablenkung ist eine super Taktik.

Mein PC springt mit einem leisen Surren an, die Maus rast über den Bildschirm und ich überlege, auf was ich gerade so richtig Bock hab. Bondings? Nee, bloß nicht. Ich klicke weiter. Die eine ist mir zu blond, die nächste zu rothaarig.  
Ich bleibe bei einer Brünetten jungen Frau hängen, sportlich und heiß und genau das, was ich gerade brauche.

Ich greife nach der Flasche Bier auf meinem Schreibtisch und nehme einen Schluck. Zwei Züge von meiner angefangenen Zigarette später ist die Falsche leer und mein Schwanz hart.

Ich muss mich unweigerlich fragen, ob Bailey auch normale Pornos schaut, nur das er dabei auf den Kerl achtet. Der Gedanken an ihn, wie er sich einen runter holt und dabei mit vor Lust verzerrtem Gesicht vor sich hin stöhnt, seine Finger über seinen Körper gleiten und wie er dann heftig kommt, nimmt mir augenblicklich die Lust.  
Während der Selbstbefriedigung an seinen ehemaligen schwuchteligen Freund zu denken ist nicht gerade förderlich. Und die Anspannung ist auch immer noch da.  
Ich schalte das Video aus, fahre den Rechner herunter und lasse mich stattdessen aufs Bett fallen.  
Ich brauche dringend wieder was Richtiges zum ficken. Nicht so ein 08/15 Mädchen, dass zu betrunken ist um zu merken, dass sie gerade entjungfert wird.

Ich krame nach meinem Handy.

An: Eric  
Am we wieder raus?

Keine zehn Minuten später kommt die Antwort. Mein Wochenende wäre damit gerettet und verplant. Um meine Libido muss ich mir also vorerst keine Sorgen mehr machen. Ich gehe nie ohne ein Mädchen wieder aus nem Club und ich habe auch nicht vor damit anzufangen.

 

*

Die Musik des Clubs, in den wir wollen, höre ich schon von der Straße aus und das sagt mir unheimlich zu. Über dem Eingang hängt in Neonlichtern der Name des Clubs. Abseits.  
Ich war noch nie hier und hab nur über Ecken gehört, dass es wohl ganz gut sein soll hier. Ich hoffe auf leicht bekleidete, heiße und willige Frauen und eine volle Tanzfläche.  
Das, was ich finde ist... nun ja nicht so ganz das, was ich mir vorgestellt habe.  
Ich frage mich, ob dieses Arschloch, von dem der Tipp kam mir ganz aus Versehen vergessen hat mir zu sagen, dass das hier ein verdammter Arschfickerclub ist.

Ich drehe mich um, will Eric wieder raus schieben, doch meine Hände greifen ins Leere. Eric ist weg, wo auch immer er hin ist. Vielleicht ist er schon wieder draußen. Von hinten drängt sich ein Körper an meinen und ich habe das Bedürfnis gleich ganz heiß zu duschen und mich mit Desinfektionsmittel einzureiben.  
Dieser penetrante Geruch, ich weiß nicht mal ob das überhaupt noch definierbar ist. Irgendwas zwischen Aftershave und Erdbeere oder so. Richtig widerlich. Ich schüttle mich und entferne mich mit zügigen Schritten Richtung Ausgang. Beziehungsweise dachte ich, dass es der Ausgang wäre, denn der Pisschuppen ist so brechend voll, dass der hier überall sein könnte. Scheinbar bin ich in die falsche Richtung gelaufen. Super. Ich streiche den Punkt -In einem Club verlaufen- von meiner To-Do-Liste und schaue mich verzweifelt um. Ich will raus hier. Ohne Scheiß, diese halbnackten Typen, die noch nie was von richtigen Shirts gehört haben ekeln mich an.  
Ich will ehrlich gesagt auch nicht wissen, was gerade auf den Toiletten los ist

Ich sehe das grün leuchtende Notausgangsschild und bewege mich sofort darauf zu. Zumindest hatte ich das so vor, denn als mir an den Arsch gepackt wird und an meiner Wange ein Gesicht auftaucht, die tiefe, raue Stimme mir ins Ohr raunt, ob ich neu wäre, erstarre ich zur Salzsäule.  
Die Gänsehaut, die mir über die Haut jagt, als eine fremde Zunge über meine Ohrmuschel leckt ist so dermaßen gigantisch, dass ich mich schütteln muss.

„Ich hab dich hier noch nie gesehen“, flüstert er mir ins Ohr und Haarsträhnen streichen über meine Wange. Ich traue mich nicht, mich nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen. Ich habe Angst, wenn ich das jetzt tue, dann verteilt sich die zurückgebliebene Spucke an meinem Ohr in meinem Blut und verseucht mich, bis ich sterbe.

„Verpiss dich, Arschficker“, fauche ich und versuche möglichst nicht auszurasten, als er sich, statt sich zu entfernen noch näher an mich presst. Ich kann sein Parfüm riechen. Zu meiner Überraschung riecht es nicht mal schlecht.

„Hey mal langsam, Kleiner, bist doch selbst einer“, kommt es ernst zurück. „Oder warum bist du dann hier?“

Ich könnte schwören, dass ich den Geruch kenne.  
Mein Entschluss mich doch zu bewegen, mich los zu machen und dann umzudrehen, um ihn zurecht zu weisen stellt sich als Fehler heraus.

„Ich bin nicht- Scheiße! Mike?“

Mir bleiben sämtliche Worte im Hals stecken und ich reiße die Augen auf. Ich wünschte ich wäre einfach nicht durch die Tür gegangen. Denn plötzlich fällt mir auch wieder ein, dass der Tipp für den Club von Bailey kam.  
♦

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, bis hier hin erstmal. Kapitel 1 wäre startklar zum hochladen, ihr müsst nur Bescheid sagen ;) Wenn Interesse besteht, wäre es mir eine Ehre weiter zu schreiben!


End file.
